The New PePe
The New PePe is the 36th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 6th episode of season 3. This episode marks a big change in the character of PePe as he is cured of his incontinence. Cast Starring: * PePe * Dr. Skunk * Sniffles Featuring: * Flaky * Jay Jay * Kimimeeky * Marian Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the hospital in Kona, PePe, Flaky, Jay Jay and Kimimeeky are in the waiting room as Flaky is tired of PePe's incontinence. A generic tree friend calls PePe's name and PePe and Flaky head over to the doctor room. Jay Jay and Kimimeeky read books when suddenly Marian dropped her purse. Jay Jay walks over to Marian and picks her purse up. Jay Jay and Marian fall in love. Flaky explains PePe's incontinence to Dr. Skunk. She sees that Flaky can't take it with him wetting himself constantly any longer. Dr. Skunk says she can cure PePe of his problem. She escorts PePe to the operating room and Sniffles helps Dr Skunk cure PePe. Flaky walks back to the waiting room. PePe takes off his special undergarments and his vest. Sniffles applies the anesthetic and PePe yelps but is knocked out. Dr. Skunk and Sniffles perform their operation by cutting his stomach to where his problem is. Meanwhile back in the waiting room, Flaky sees Jay Jay has finally found a girlfriend. Flaky walks over to Jay Jay and Marian and Kimimeeky is impressed that Jay Jay is in love. As Dr. Skunk and Sniffles work on PePe, PePe dreams of him riding on a horse through the beaches of Kona. As he rides, the ocean breeze calms him and it cools his insides. Moments later, PePe awakens and notices the stitches on his stomach and screams but he notices something is different. He is not wetting himself. He is cured of his incontinence. Flaky and the others walk in to hear the good news. PePe puts his vest and his special undergarments back on and will still wear them just in case he has any accidents. PePe kisses Dr. Skunk and he falls in love with her. As the episode ends, PePe notices another change, Jay Jay has fallen in love. Moral: "Change is good!" Deaths None Injuries * PePe gets his stomach cut open by Dr. Skunk. Destruction None Trivia * This episode not only marks PePe being cured of his incontinence, it also eliminates the toilet humor from the past 2 seasons as TheCoolWikiDude decided not to use it in any future episodes of HTF Hawaiian Style. * Jay Jay finally finds a girlfriend in this episode and that is Marian. PePe also falls in love with Dr. Skunk in this episode. * Though cured of his incontinence, he will still wear his special undergarments just in case of an accident. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character Category:Episodes with no deaths